Topaz Eyes
by Mylo xyoto
Summary: They say high school is where you find your one true love or get your heart broken trying. Will that be said for Hakuna a boy who Jacob Black can't seem to keep his mind and hands off of. Will Hakuna earn Jacob Black love or will Bella still Jacob away.
1. Chapter 1

HighSchool

They say highschool is where you find your one true love or get your heart broken trying.

Monday morning, the first day back to school and I'm coming back as a sophmore. I get up brush my teeth, take a nice warm bath the same i do everyday but something told me that today wasn't going to be a "usual" day. As I get out the tub I walk to the mirror and I cant help but to look myself over in the mirror, my glossy topaz eyes scrutinizing the rest of my bodily features. My toned but flat chest, my tanned skin, my short cropped shiny black hair, and last my short height of only 5'6. Don't get me wrong I'm not ugly but I'm no GQ model either, but something that I loved about myself more than anything else was my topaz eyes, I mean come on their beautiful the way they look like drops of honey on my face I know for sure I'll stand out the most in my new highschool known as forks high. Who knows maybe I'll find a boy who see's me for me and not just my eyes.


	2. Brick Walls and Melodramatic Angels

When I arrived at the school it was huge. I've seen many student's but they all stared at me like a bunch of complete idiots instead of offering to help me...except for one, she was a pecuiliar one. She was about 3 inches taller than me tan skin, not like my natural tan skin, but like beach tan skin. I was amazed because I was always told it always rained her. She had long black hair that reached the midpoint of her back with blonde tips on the end. She looked like one of those tumblr girls, she was beautiful, she said her name was Allison, I told her mine, she thought it was the most cutest thing ever. She really was beautiful but I wasn't interested in her gender. When we got to the office there was a plump blonde hair woman smacking on some gum like a cow. "watcha need honey" she asked me with a thick new york accent, I need a schedule I'm new. "Name?" Hakuna. Moment's later she handed a paper to me with all my classes on it, "good luck" she said with that thick accent till smacking on that gum. "Thank-you" I mumbled. As I turned around to leave with Allison, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into a wall, atleast that's what it felt like. Before my butt could come into contact with the floor something yanked me forward and suddenly that wall turned into a chest...a big chest, I looked up to see a boy scratch that a man about 6'3 a giant compared to me. I looked up and saw dark eyes that held so much emotion...cough cough I heard Allison say and at that moment he released me and mummbled something that sounded like an apology. It's ok my fault for not watching where i was going. I took a few steps back and got a good glance at him he had natural bronze, caramel colored skin, short black hair, full lips and some brown eyes and a killer body now he's a GQ model. He mumbled an apology before rushing out the office. What was that about I asked Allison, a shoulder hump was all I got back in response. Do you know who that is I asked her. She told me the story of how he's quilete, and he's not the only one and was accompained by Paul the hot head, Jared the joker and Seth the sweetheart, she also told me how he's madly in love with a girl named Isabella Swan but she's in love with Edward Cullen, she told me about the Cullens and how they're all adopted and have eyes that resemble mine. The bell finally rung signaling the beginning of school. My first period was Biology and of course the same routine with every new student, tell us about yourself blah blah blah. After introduction the teacher had me sit all the way in the back next to Edward. Allison explained that he looked like an Angel but I can see she wasn't exagerrating, his hair was like liquid copper, his eyes were like mine but with a hint of something I couldn't quite put my finger on. He offered me a smile...a crooked one at that. When I sat down his face contorted from that crooked smile to look a pleasure and from pleasure to pain, before storming out the classroom. Melodramatic Angel I murmured as he stormed out of sight. The rest of the day went by fast since there was only 3 periods in a day, and the fact that I couldn't get Edward nor Jaocb out of my mind.


End file.
